Dragon Age Inquisition Collaborative Writing Project
FluidBlogHeader Greetings, adventurer! While the tale of the Inquisition draws nearer, many mysteries in the Mage-Templar War must still be uncovered. The year is 9:40 Dragon, in the midst of the conflict. We're looking to you to tease out a tale from this momentous period in Dragon Age history. Welcome to our latest collaborative writing project! We're going to tell that story as a community, one paragraph at a time. You'll see that we've started the story below. Anyone can add to it. Even better, three lucky contributors will have a chance to win a copy of Dragon Age: Inquisition! (Check out the official rules for the giveaway here). A FEW RULES: *Each user is allowed to contribute one paragraph (made up of five sentences max) at a time. *Please don't edit again until three new users have contributed. In other words, there must be three paragraphs between contributions from any one user. *Please leave your signature at the end of your contribution. *Respect the work of your fellow Wikia community members and do not revert, delete, edit or alter portions of the story that have come before yours. We'll allow entries for several weeks, and may jump in to help tie up any narrative loose ends. Until then, let's begin... The Story You arise from your shopworn cot in what you assume is some sort of local inn. Last night is a blur, but you are relieved to find your gear intact, lying in a heap in the corner. The autumn sunlight beams in through a slightly grimy window as you rub your head. You assume your companions are stationed somewhere else in the building... You open the door, bracing yourself against the expected liquor-induced cacophony that you are already so used to. Instead you find a most grisly scenery: the downstairs area are soaked in blood and covered in entrails so putrid that you almost vomit. After ten seconds of mental recollection, because obviously being a badass hero, this is nothing new to you, you head downstairs with your staff drawn to survey the situation. However, as soon as you take a step, the floorboards underneath you come apart, plunging you into a dark abyss. As you free fall through the cold, black nothingness, you wonder what kind of unholy being you upset to suffer this kind of madness. -NTK You awaken screaming from the hell you just witnessed,head booming your chest pounding wondering was it a trick a dream or vision what would it all mean. You reach for what's left of the bottle and down it's content's before standing up you look at the vision of a proud male Tal-Vashoth in the mirror There was no place in The Qun for a Serebaas of your power. -JKD But the image in the mirror quickly begins to wobble and shimmer, oddly unstable. Incandescent, green demon fire bursts from the image and consumes it. And then the mirror itself begins to shake with otherworldly power, threatening with some terrible evil. Why had the image of the Qunari appeared in the mirror and then so promptly burned away, what did it all mean? And then you remembered. -Coastwardchippy A voice, endlessly repeating words with seamingly no meaning...Chanting, summoning... Maddening ! And there was a shadow, looming over us from a forsaken tower... A dark, prophetic tapestry led us to the abyss and then... The void. It took control over your body... The formless one ! But it couldn't be, could it? He was supposed to be nothing but a myth, a tall tale, something to frighten magelings with the fade... Still, it wasn't time to ponder aimlessly on the past. It was time to act. -ArchonValerius The Qun do not feel fear, but then again...you no longer are welcome among your people. Fully exiled from Pol Vollen and now a Tal-Vashoth Mercenary you are still searching for your new path in life. Shouldering your staff across your back you run a hand overyour horns as you approach the door. They are still rough and uneven from where they were cut from your head and the grooves are familiar to your fingertips. You carefully avoid looking in the mirror as you leave; even if it were not for the previous images that still set your senses tingling you have no time or place for vanity. Pride is something you wear and not something you have ever gloried in. Shutting the door firmly behind you begin to search for your companions. ~Zakkarius Out of the blue you are encountered by a group of Elves, claiming to be representatives of the Aldmeri dominion, the Thalmor. They claim that you're to be executed here and there for the crime of worshipping Talos. This baffles you, since you were certain nobody followed you when you stepped from Mundus in to the realm of Dragon Age. This bothered you, but luckily, unknown to them, you've secretly known the secrets to CHIM your entire life, much like Talos himself and how he wished away the jungles from Cyrodiil - past and present. You grasp your power, wishing away the elves until they became a gust of wind, and you carry on with your search. ~NecrusIV Your powers and strange ability’s both a gift and a curse you must live with, the Ariqun warned of your coming and the powers you would one day possess, “to walk on different plains and affect creation should only be used by gods” he argued with the Arishok, it was a day in training it first happened and when your realised ,you caught your reflection in a mirror but the reflection started to twist in green flame your reflection became more demonic in form then a sinister voice echoed a word in your mind “truth” as then the universe shifted. - TJS As the chaos in your mind clears, you see your companions a small band of mercenaries across the inn you notice the inn's features are different to the one you dreamt, the inn layout had the bar to the left and the door to the right, you realised the dream was the opposite as if like a reflection but why worry your comrades, noticing a stranger talking to them a hooded figure a client perhaps by the time you reach the table they've already left you pull up a chair and wait to be briefed, meanwhile in the remnants of Lothering...... -JKD